The present invention relates to the discovery of a new and distinct cultivar of rabbiteye blueberry plant, herein referred to as ‘T-959’, as herein described and illustrated.
The new blueberry plant variety ‘T-959’ was selected in Griffin, Ga. in 2005. The new variety ‘T-959’ ripens around the first week of June in southern Georgia. The fruit of the new variety ‘T-959’ are large and have good flavor. The new variety ‘T-959’ is vigorous with an estimated chilling requirement of about 500-550 hours at or below approximately 7° C.
Pedigree and history: ‘T-959’ was selected in 2005 in Griffin, Ga., originating from a cross of ‘T-460’×‘FL 80-11’ made by Dr. Scott NeSmith in 2002. The two parents are non-patented blueberry breeder selections that have not been produced commercially. The selection has been tested in plantings at Alapaha and Griffin, Ga. established in the Fall of 2006.
The new blueberry plant variety ‘T-959’ has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations by softwood cuttings in Alapaha and Griffith, Ga. Plants from softwood cuttings have been directly planted in the ground.